The information age and the advent of the Internet have changed the way people connect, the way information is shared, and how people conduct business. Managing information technology assets and the business carried out amongst the assets has become an increasingly daunting task. Enterprise assets include computer-based entities such as general-purpose computers, servers, mobile devices, all of the systems of computer and telecommunication networks and their components (hardware and software), as well as the human resources and services related to these systems. Assets may contain vast numbers of applications and information files. Assets are constantly added and removed from a networked enterprise. Assets also change ownership and change physical locations. The managing of asset change and/or the configuration change of the assets presents unique challenges.